


Morning Routines

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, domestic sterek - Freeform, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few years, but Derek finally felt like he had a life again.</p>
<p>AKA where Derek's biggest worry is Stiles making him late for work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

Sure, it was routine, mundane even, but it worked. And it fit him like a glove. Every morning he woke up, and turned to the sleeping, warm figure next to him, the same one that has been there for as long as he could remember, or rather, as long as he wanted to.

Stiles. The human was asleep, snoring in his quiet, rhythmic way. He was always so peaceful when he slept, and Derek hated that his own early rising usually forced him to wake up before he was ready to. But he secretly loved it too, because it was one of the only times that Stiles’ scent was pure, untainted by his surroundings. It was a mix of lemon, a sweet, citrusy bite, overlaid with the tongue-twinging spiciness of cinnamon. Underneath it was worn cotton, oiled wood, and new-car smell.

The irony of that last one always made Derek chuckle. And of course, filling up the spaces, the gaps in between the mingling scents, was Derek’s own scent. It had taken a while, but it finally seeped into everything Stiles owned, and became almost a permanent fixture on his skin. Even after a shower, Derek could still smell his touch on the human, and it made him happy. And he thought it made Stiles happy too.

Well, that he kind of knew. Especially when would find him sitting on the couch after he got home from class, or work, his own clothes stripped off, usually in a trail leading to where he was curled up, and he would be wearing one of Derek’s shirts. They were always a little big in the shoulders and the arms, and Derek couldn’t help but find it kind of adorable, how they seemed to swallow Stiles up, really.

So there he sat, on the edge of the bed, wasting minutes he knew he needed to shower and get ready for work, staring at Stiles’ sleeping form. He loved that he was the first thought of each morning, and the last thought of each night. Stiles stirred, and his scent shifted, his dream coloring the otherwise pure aroma. Derek carefully shifted off of the mattress, padding across the floor to the bathroom and closing the door. He cranked up the heat on the shower, and stepped into it, letting the sound of the water play across the steady, slow cadence of Stiles’ heartbeat. Whenever he was near it, Derek always liked to pick it out, to let it drown out all other sounds. It was his favorite thing after Stiles’ scent. The best part about it was that it only ever sped up anymore when Derek’s lips were sucking bruises into Stiles’ neck, or when they locked around Stiles’ own, or when his fingers raking across Stiles’ back. It would race when they fought, and slow when they slept, or calmly thrum when they huddled around each other on the couch watching a movie. It stammered erratically when Stiles was in Derek, his hips pressing against the werewolf’s skin with almost scalding heat, making him keen in pleasure. And it practically punched through his chest when Derek returned the favor, or when he lost control of his wolf and shifted then and there.

Over the water, Derek heard its timbre change as Stiles woke up, spiking for a second when he noticed Derek wasn’t there, but calming back down when he heard the hiss of the shower running behind the bathroom door. His footsteps started from the bed and padded out of the room, on their way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

When Derek finished his shower, toweled off, and brushed his teeth, he pulled open the bathroom door, Stiles was there, a cup of coffee in hand, made just the way Derek liked it.

“Good morning Sourwolf,” he yawned, running a hand through sleep-mussed hair. Stiles had never really dropped the nickname he had given Derek, even after all these years. Derek actually kind of loved it anyway. But then again, he kind of loved everything about Stiles.

“G’morning, stud.” They shared a quick kiss as Derek slipped into the closet to pull on slacks and one of his button-downs. And he always grabbed two ties and came back to where Stiles was leaning up against the dresser, because he still sucked at matching things. And Stiles would always pick one of them, and help him tie it. Derek still sucked at that too. But he had no intention of learning, because it gave him an excuse to be touched by Stiles, who liked to joke that if they ever split up, Derek would be screwed.

It was kind of true. But Derek was banking on that never happening. It hadn’t yet.

As Stiles would focus, evening out the two ends of the tie, long, perfect fingers wrapping the knot perfectly, slipping the wide, pointed end through it, and pulling it taut, getting it just perfect, Derek would stare.

Because he somehow always got lost when he looked into Stiles’ concentrating eyes. They’d always narrow slightly as he worked, focusing the light to shine through his amber-brown irises. Sometimes Derek wouldn’t even realize that they were looking back at his own.

Just like now.

“Derek? Derek. You’re doing it again.” Stiles chided, a smile written across his face. Derek’s cheeks flushed, spreading the color all the way up to his ears. Stiles always did that to him. Whenever Derek got caught staring, he always got flustered, like he did back when Stiles was in high school, and his own life was still a mess.

“Sorry.” Derek smoothed his tie absentmindedly and looked down at the ground. It was one of his wolf instincts that bled through into his human life. For as much complaining as it had done when he first started seeing Stiles, it seemed to readily seek out his company, and even showed its playful, almost vulnerable side to the human.

Stiles chuckled. “It’s okay. I love how hopelessly, ridiculously in love you are with me.”

Derek shrugged, fidgeting with his tie as Stiles’ hands straightened it, and then slid around his waist, pulling their hips close. “Well that I can’t help. I’ve been trying. But it looks like it’s a terminal case.”

“Good. I like the thought of you being stuck with me.” Stiles gave Derek a still-sleepy smile.

“You should go back to bed, Stiles.” Derek intoned, leaning to kiss Stiles’ nose.

“I will, once you leave. But seeing as how I won’t get to see you again until tonight, I wanted to at least talk to you before you left. Maybe make you a little late, if you know what I mean…” He wiggled his hips against Derek’s seductively.

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed out a small laugh. He wanted nothing more than for that to happen. But seriously, he was late. He had spent too long getting out of bed, or rather, not getting out of bed and watching Stiles sleep. But who could blame him for that, really?

He shrugged on his jacket, as Stiles released his hold, feigning petulance. Derek still found it adorable. He suffered no delusions, he was hopelessly gone over Stiles. He knew it readily. And it seemed to get worse over the years.

As the human followed him to the door, Derek turned back to give him a quick kiss, hands snaking down to intertwine with Stiles’ fingers. It was never quick. Part of it always lingered. Usually after the first sharp breath Derek took in, he knew he had to leave, his lips complaining as they pulled apart as Stiles’ warmth spread throughout his body.

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Yeah. We still going out for dinner?”

“Only if you want. I’m fine staying in if you are.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll grab a movie.”

Derek smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” He turned to leave, pulling open the door.

“Oh, and Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Derek’s face relaxed as he smiled stupidly. Even after all these years, he still felt lucky every time Stiles said it.

“Love you too.” He closed the door, glancing at his watch as he ran the rest of the way to the car.

Because he really was late, now.

But he didn’t really mind.

Like everything else, it was just part of his life now.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> And feel free to stop by by tumblr for more Sterek stuff at: watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com
> 
> -SK


End file.
